I hate everything about you
by Elven Fair
Summary: Will hates Jack and Jack hates Will. And that's just great. Right?


Title: I hate everything about you Author: Roz Rating: R for language and theme  
  
Summary: Will hates Jack and Jack hates Will. And that's just great! Right?  
  
A/N: The title is by Three Days Grace but the actual lyrics are from Nickelback's Figured you out. Idk, just really liked the song ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but let a fan girl dream  
  
Will couldn't say that he and Jack were anything at all. It was all about sex and drink and getting as much swag as possible and spending it on more drink. Of course, Will was always willing to pretend that what he and Jack had was a comfy relationship full of love and trust and loyalty, but in his heart, he knew it wasn't true. Jack had been too used in his life to allow anyone close to his heart now.  
  
**I like your pants around your feet  
  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
  
And I like the way you still say please  
  
While your looking up at me  
  
You're like my favourite damn disease**  
  
Truth be told, Will hated Jack. He hated everything about him. Will hated the way Jack didn't care what people thought of him, he hated the way he treated him. It was unreal that they could have such a good time one second and have such a deep hate flowing through their.."relationship" at the same time.  
  
**And I love the places that we go  
  
And I love the people that you know  
  
And I love the way you can't say no  
  
Too many long lines in a row  
  
I love the powder on your nose**  
  
They couldn't go anywhere without Jack being recognised. And that was a good thing, why wouldn't it be? Popularity is good, right? So, yeah, it was great that every blasted person on every blasted island knew Jack. And it was great that they all knew Will was Jack's current fuck-buddy. It was fanbloodytastic.  
  
Yet, despite Jack's lack of displayed emotion, Will had him figured out. Jack hated it when people knew too much about him, therefore those people mostly ended up dead. That was incentive enough for Will to feign ignorance where it came to Jack and his feelings and secrets. But Will knew, and always would know, that Jack was just a scared, insecure child in reality. He was still reeling from what Barbossa had done to him and was too scared to face the seven seas alone but too stubborn to admit it. That was the only reason the man has pulled Will over the battlements with him that day in Port Royal, and ever since then they had fought and slept and lived side by side. As more than friends but not as lovers.  
  
**And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)**  
  
Will was getting restless, however, with the direction his life was taking. What happened to the respectable young blacksmith; the one destined to marry a Governor's daughter? Now he was known as a pirate, a thief and no better than a common harlot. What went wrong?  
  
But he was quite content to continue telling himself that he stayed on the account because he loved Jack even though he knew that there was more hate than love. He loved the way Jack always seemed to crush any happiness Will could possible have whilst on board the Blackpearl under his heel. He loved the way he always seemed to be the one cleaning up Jack's mess after a drinking binge. He really loved the way he could make Jack beg, the way the pirate looked up at him with dark, kohl lined eyes and plea.  
  
Will loved that.  
  
**And I love the way you pass the cheque  
  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
  
And I love your lack of self-respect  
  
While you passed out on the deck  
  
I love my hands around your neck**  
  
In all honesty, as much as Will complained about life at sea, he wouldn't give it up for the world. They hadn't yet been caught by the Navy, sure some sad little merchant ship with a branding iron and a hearth decided to brand all those on board who had not been branded already, but that was one pathetic run in and they had managed to take the ship without any further trouble.  
  
Jack had taken one look at Will's brand and scoffed. "Not as bad as it cudda bin lad, lemme tell yer" he had slurred. He wasn't convinced that Will had suffered enough from the burn on his left forearm so he threatened to keel haul him but even Will knew that this punishment was not administered lightly. If ever they came near a Navy ship or a potentially threatening Merchant vessel, Jack taunted Will, of course, the blacksmith knew they were empty threats, but when he was told he would be left with the Navy and be measured for his chains, he felt a lump rise in his throat. Just the idea of being left to rot in a gibbet made him wretch.  
  
**And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
  
(Gone for good, and this is it)**  
  
But he knew Jack too well. He knew that Jack wasn't as cold hearted as to keel haul anyone except perhaps Barbossa, if he was given the chance. He knew Jack well enough to just feign fear each time the cat of nine tails was brandished in front of him. He knew Jack well enough to know that he's always be safe with him, even if he was left to hold is own half the time.  
  
**I like your pants around your feet  
  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
  
And I like the way you still say please  
  
While your looking up at me  
  
You're like my favourite damn disease**  
  
Even if Jack *did* keel haul him and *did* whip him regularly, there'd always be the sex, the drink and the swag. That had to count for something, right? Despite the hate Will fought down each time he thought of his captain.  
  
**And I hate the places that we go  
  
And I hate the people that you know  
  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
  
Too many long lines in a row  
  
I hate the powder on your nose**  
  
But that's what it came back to, each time. Will really hated Jack. He hated him for keeping him so intoxicated. When he was around Jack he felt squiffy. Not to the point where he could no longer stand, mind you, simply squiffy; where everything was pleasantly blurred around the edges and thrown slightly out of focus.  
  
And so what if he hated Jack? So what if there was no love or loyalty or romance in their little "relationship"? Every bastard on the ship knew it was all about sex and drink and getting as much swag as possible and spending it on more drink.  
  
And even when Jack threatened him with punishments he had only ever read about in Elizabeth's books and various Letters of the Marque, he knew he'd always be safe on the 'Pearl. Despite being treat like any other tar, Will was mildly happy. Sure, he hated the one person he was most intimate with, sure that was seen as a sin on so many different levels. But what did he care?  
  
"When ye be on the account, ye learn not to care what the red coats think or wha' the bible says. We all die 'n' go ter hell so let's have a good time before hand. What say you?" Jack has asked the first time Will had had doubts about life as a Pirate.  
  
And Will had said "Aye." Because he knew it was too late to go back to his old life, especially now he had his brand, he was an outcast and to any who encountered him he was trouble, even if though he, more than likely, wasn't.  
  
**And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
  
(Gone for good, and this is it)**  
  
So, Will simply had to grin and bear it. All the taunting, all the cleaning up after Jack everything. He grinned and pretended he was still here because he loved Jack.  
  
But, as time wore on, Will wasn't sure he was pretending any more... 


End file.
